yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daku Atsu/Kamiko Takakawa's Fanon
Category:MeepzMcCar's Fanon Daku Atsu is a first year student that goes to Akademi High School. Appearance Daku has pale skin because of his lack of sunlight and sleep. Daku has(dyed) dark blue hair. His hairstyle is a bowl-cut. Daku wears glasses with an opaque lens on the left. Daku has light purple eyes. The reason why Daku has an opaque lens is because he once tripped on a rock and he landed on the left side of his head which caused his lens to crack. He had to replace his lens but there was only one lens left and it was opaque so he had no choice but to use that. He can see perfectly fine with his glasses even if one of his lens are opaque. Daku is farsighted, which is the reason why he needs glasses. Even though the store that Daku went to, to get his lens replaced were restocking better lenses, Daku would rather keep the opaque lens he currently has because he loved the fake rumors about his left eye. Daku wears a choker to show that he's in the occult club. Daku wears the default male uniform unless customized. Before Daku joined the Occult club he was a brunette with dark brown eyes. Personality Daku acts very awkward towards other people besides the Occult Club. He gets very shy in conversations with others(excluding the Occult Club, again). Daku gets mad at himself easily, even if it's something little. Daku is sort of mischievous. He likes rumors about others, but he won't tell anyone else unless they request him to. If, however, the rumor sounds ridiculous, he wouldn't believe you. His mischievous behavior encourages him to write stories also. Daku gets irritated easily and if you make him snap he will do anything you ask him to. Despite his small mischievous behavior, Daku wouldn't be happy if they're was a murder, especially if he witnesses. Daku's reaction to murder depends on atmosphere also. If the atmosphere is high or medium he would react upon the Author persona. If there's low atmosphere he would react upon the Alert persona. If Daku notices you holding a weapon or taking panty shots, he will notice but he will not say anything about it. If you laugh, Daku will join you, but he would not laugh like an insane person. If you giggle just to grab his attention to get to you he would walk to you he will ask you to be quiet. If you repeat he will lose his patience and he would even yell at you which could cause Daku's reputation to decrease. If you cause Daku to lose patience and if he witnesses murder or he sees a body he will react upon the Awkward persona, even if you make Daku murder someone he'll still react upon the persona. Routine Daku is the last student to enter school grounds, he enters school at 7:05 AM and he heads to his locker. At 7:15 AM Daku heads to the Occult Club to read until 8:00 AM. Daku heads to class 1-1 and sits at his desk to start his morning classes until 1:00 PM. Daku walks back to the Occult Club and stays there until 1:30 where he returns to his class to start his afternoon class. After class, Daku will return to the Occult Club and he will attempt to summon a demon at 5:30 PM to 6:00 PM. Category:User's Fanons Category:1st Years Category:Author Category:Classroom 1-1 Category:Alert Category:Awkward Category:Students